Baby, You Were Born This Way
by missmaggiemalfoy
Summary: Rachel and Mercedes sneak Blaine into McKinley to watch Kurt perform "Born This Way" with New Directions.


"Wait, guys! Please, just tell me what we're doing," Blaine whined as he followed Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones through the back doors of McKinley High. "I don't want Kurt to think I'm like, stalking him…."

"Blaine, cool it," Rachel snapped. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and glared at the wide-eyed boy in a private school uniform. "It's a surprise, we already told you."

"Yeah, but-" He interjected.

"Hush!" Mercedes whispered fiercely. Sneaking in a student was against school rules, but she knew that they wouldn't get into any trouble unless Coach Sylvester caught them. Unfortunately, they had to pass her office on the way to their destination, the auditorium.

"Alright, Blaine," Rachel said quietly, "you're going to have to crawl past the door. If she catches you, we're all going to be in huge trouble." When Mercedes saw Blaine's eyes grow even wider, she touched his shoulder reassuringly.

"Usually, I'd say that Rachel worries too much. However, she's right. Now, get on your knees," she said seriously. Blaine cocked an eyebrow, and Mercedes glared again. He got down on all fours, no more funny business.

Rachel and Mercedes walked casually by the office, keeping pace with Blaine, who was on the floor. The girls glanced inside and saw that Sue Sylvester was, indeed, at her desk. At the small desk beside her sat Becky, Sue's student assistant, or something like that. She watched the girls suspiciously as they walked by, and because they flashed innocent smiles, she didn't mention it to Coach Sylvester.

Once they were past the door, Blaine stood up and brushed off his pristine Dalton-issued pants.

"Now, can someone please tell me what we just did that for?" He whispered fiercely. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You need to learn to live a little dangerously, sometimes," she said back with another flip of her hair.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Blaine was seated alone in the dark McKinley auditorium. He was sitting in the middle, far enough back so that he wouldn't be noticed by the people onstage. Not that there were any people onstage; the thick black curtain was closed, but Blaine could hear voices behind it.<p>

Rachel and Mercedes had told him to pay close attention and sit in the shadows. He'd guessed this was because he wasn't supposed to be there at all, so he did as they said. He was trying to figure out what was going to happen on the stage when the curtain opened and his jaw fell open.

There was Kurt, his _boyfriend,_ speaking the beginning of Lady Gaga's "Born This Way" in the middle of the stage. He looked perfect, absolutely perfect, Blaine noticed. His face was shining and serious, and his hair, _oh my_ _God_, his hair. Blaine just wanted to run his fingers through it, as corny as that sounds. He imagined his hands tightening in it and feeling it in his fingers. He shook his head, trying to focus.

He noticed Kurt's clothes next. Those jeans fit him perfectly. They tightened around his calves and fit his hips and thighs snuggly. It was too much, and Blaine, blushing a bit, had to cross his legs. He saw Kurt's plaid jacket and then, suddenly, Mercedes and Tina, the other girl onstage, pulled it open, revealing the words "likes boys." The plain white shirt with black letters covered his pale chest and torso, and it looked really, really good on him. Blaine grinned to himself in the dark and leaned his head back to let out a giggle. How had he scored such a perfect boyfriend?

Everyone in New Directions was sporting a shirt like Kurt's, only every shirt was different. On each shirt was written the insecurity (or trait that had caused bullying or teasing in the past) of each person. Blaine recognized the blond boy with full lips, and his shirt said "trouty mouth." Kurt's stepbrother, Finn, was wearing one that said "can't dance." Blaine chuckled at each of the shirts and smiled to himself, wondering what his shirt would say. "Eyebrows," maybe? He reached his hands to his forehead and decided that yes, his shirt would allude to his triangular eyebrows.

The song was coming to a close, and the whole of New Directions moved to the front of the stage. Blaine had tears in his eyes as he watched his boyfriend with his friends, singing his heart out. It was precious, he thought. He admired Kurt more than he'd ever know.

Blaine walked down the aisle, holding his coat in his arms and grinning. Kurt noticed him just as the song finished, and his hand flew to his mouth. He smiled down at Blaine as his eyes grew teary, as well. Blaine winked at him, and Kurt left his congregation of friends to fly down the steps of the stage and into Blaine's arms.

"Kurt, that was amazing. You're amazing," Blaine whispered the taller boy's ear as he held him close. He leaned up again to whisper, "I love you."

Kurt leaned back, tears flowing out of his eyes now. He kissed Blaine full on the lips and raised his hand to gently stroke his face. Blaine wiped away Kurt's tears and smiled onto Kurt's lips.

"I love you, too," Kurt whispered, hugging his boyfriend as all of New Directions cheered and clapped in the background.


End file.
